Principle For A Day
by muffinpants866
Summary: Carly accidently wins the principle for a day contest, without even choosing to enter. Now she has to go around dealing with kids "school crimes". Also credit for Scourge627 for giving me the idea to write chapter 4, and a couple others. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Princeable For A Day

One day Carly was in her homeroom classroom with Sam. "I wonder who going to be princeable for a day?" Said Sam. Freddie said to Sam angrily "Shut up! The announcements is coming on!".

The disabled voice came on to the classroom " As you know there will be a student who gets to be the princebale for the day and the winner is….Carly Shay!". " OMG you won!", "great job". commented Freddie. "But this has to be a mistake! I didn't enter!"

The disabled voice came back on "Carly Shay come to the princeable office!" An argry Carly walked out of the room and went to the princeable's office.

Carly's POV

I walked into the princeable's office, and the princeable walked up to me and handed me a huge folder of jobs. " Take this, it has the jobs you have to complete, don't ask me for help because its your job now bye!" Then he walked out o the room.

I opened the folder and came up to a page that said on the top " The Stealer Soup Case". Call down Sarah Ash and listen to Sarah Ash's argument on why she stole Frank Washer's soup and then decided on how many detentions she gets".

Ok then? I went to the announcer and said " Sarah Ash come down to the princeable's office this once!"


	2. Soup Trouble

Princeable For The Day

_Carly looks at her imaginary watch and complains to herself that Sarah is late _

Carly: Hello

Sarah: Why am I here

Carly: we will be here for a while take a seat.

_Sarah sits down_

Carly: Why did you punch Frank?

Sarah: Because I wanted his soup.

Carly: Why did you want his soup?

Sarah: Because my mom ateALLthe soup this morning!

Carly: Why did your mom eat all the soup this morning?

Sarah: Because she's overweight!  
Carly: Why is your mom overweight?

Sarah: Because my dad gave her a huge box of cake, and then she got addicted to cake!

Carly: Slow down! Your giving me to much information to process, so what did you say first?

_Sarah yawns_

Sarah: My dad gave her a huge box of cake.

Carly: Why did your dad give her a box of cake

Sarah: Because it was her Birthday!

Carly: Why was it her Birthday?

Sarah: STOP ASKING ME THE STUPIDIST QUESTIONS I CAN'T ANSWER!

Carly: You just got yourself an extra dentition for being rude which you already got yourself an extra because you were late.

_Sarah rolls her eyes, which Carly doesn't notice_

Carly: Anyway back to the subject why did your mom get addicted to cake?

Sarah: We don't know why but the scientists are experimenting her.

Carly: I would ask you why the scientists were but since you don't speak for sciencetists, I'll skip it. You stay here I'm going to call frank down to the office.

_**Carly goes to the loud speaker and calls down Frank**_

_Frank walks into the room and takes a seat_

Carly: How did you feel when Sarah stole your soup?

Frank: Sad

Carly: That's all I need to know. Now leave!

_Frank leaves the room._

_Carly turns and looks at Sarah._

Carly:You will be receiving 5 dentations.

Sarah: That's no fair!

Carly: Yes it is you got the first one for being late, the second one for begin rude, the third one for stealing, the fourth one for punching another student and the fifth one for hurting Freds feelings. Now get out!


	3. The Case of the Meow

As Carly dismissed the students back to their classes, she went to the folder to find the next case. She opened the folder and said "after finishing the case Soup Trouble, do the 2nd case which is called The Case Of the Meow at School. So Carly knowing what the next case was went to the folder that was specialized for The Case Of the Meow at School. In the folder it said…..

Call Gary Meowerson down to the office and ask him questions about why he brought his cat to school, also tell him the horrible things his cat has done to this school, the following are…

Scratching one of the teachers chair

Eating the bacon in the Teacher's Lab

Killing a mouse which smeared blood all over the halls

Knocking down 3 glass cups, making a mess and wasting the cups

And that's it.

Also tell him the charges he will be paying…which are

12$ for all the glasses his cat broke

Paying the janitor to clean up the glass and the blood in the halls, which will be 25$

And 85$ for the new teacher's chair

And of course he will have to pay 14$ for new bacon

And all this add up, he will be paying $137 for all the chargers

So tell him that, also question him about why he has done what he has done, and then it's up to you to decide how many dentations he will have.

_As Carly finshed reading the case, she went up to the accouncer, and said"Gary Meowerson come down to the office idmetaly!". Carly then got seated and waited for Gary to come to the office. About 2 mins later Gary nerously walked in._

**Carly**: Take a seat

_Gary seats down in the only sofa chair_

**Carly:** So you have token your cat to school, is what I heard, do you agree to doing this "crime"

_Gary nerously replies _

**Gary**: Yes…sorry

**Carly: **SORRY! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES MISTER!

_Gary starts getting VERY anxious_

**Gary**: ….

**Carly**: YOUR CAT SCARTCHED THE TEACHERS CHAIR, KILLED A MOUSE IN THE HALLWAY AND THERE'S A HUGE TRAIL OF BLOOD, BROKE 3 GLASSES, AND WORST ATE ALL THE BACON IN THE TEACHER'S LAB!

Gary:…

_Carly calms down_

**Carly:** I do appolgize for my outburst, but you should rather be ashamed of yourselves, also there will be a charge of $137 dollars, for all the damage done to this school. Know I want to know is why did you bring your cat to school?

**Gary**: Because he always get so lonely all at home, all by himself

**Carly**: Why does he get lonely?

**Gary:** He's the only one in the house, when I'm gone, I do live with my mom but she leaves and comes back the same time I do.

**Carly: **Maybe you should suggest getting another cat

**Gary:** Hmm…yes I will do that

**Carly**: How many times have you been to the principle's office before?

**Gary:** This is the first time this year

**Carly:** Home many times did you come here last year?

**Gary:** 1 time

**Carly:** For what?

_Gary began to get nervous _

Gary: Taking two fruit in the lunch line, when we can only take one…

**Carly:** How many dentations did you get for that?

Gary: 2

**Carly**: Okay….

**Garly**: So…

**Carly**: …..

**Gary: **…..

_42 seconds of hard core thinking later…._

**Carly**: You will be receiving 1 week of dentations, I would make it two but you have to pay for all those charges

_Gary sighs_

**Garly**: Kay….

**Carly**: I'm done with you get out….


	4. The Case of the Stolen Cake

After Gary left the room, Carly walked to the folder and flipped to the next page. It said…

After completing the case, "The Case of the Meow", do "The Case of the Secretly Stolen Cake".

Carly knowing what case to do next go to get the folder on the shelf specialized for the "The Case of the Secretly Stolen Cake". Written in the folder say's

The Case of the Secretly Stolen Cake

This will be a harder, and possibly longer case (remember you get paid by case not by hour)

Carly stopped reading for a second and thought to herself "_These cases are obviously meant for the real _principle, not me, cause I don't get a flying feather of the pay!". Carly went back to reading the case…

The reason this case may take longer, is because we don't know who stole the cake from the Teacher's Lab, here are a list of people who I think might of stole the cake

Sam Pucket

Sarah Ash

Jake Baker

Interview these people in order, because I listed them by the likely hood of them stealing the cake. Ask them questions such as

_Have you ever stole food, from the Teacher's Lounge? (You can look in there record, to see if they're telling the truth, if they aren't give them 2 extra dentations)_

_Did you steal the cake from the Teacher's Lounge? (Ask this question last)_

Also do not tell them that there in the principle's office because they stole the cake. Because if they now they're here the might purposely lie to your questions.

_Carly finished reading the case_

_Carly speaks into the announcer_

**Carly:** Sam Pucket come down to the office.

_Carly waits 4 minutes._

_Then all of a sudden Sam comes in holding a corn dog_

**Sam: **Hi

**Carly: **Hi, so you got accused of begin the person who stole cake from the Teacher's Louge.

**Sam: ** What? How did they find out?

**Carly**: So I'm guessing you did…..

**Sam**: Yep

**Carly**_**:**_Okay, I'll tell the real principle you did it, and I gave you 1 week of dentions, even though I'm really giving you 0…

**Sam:** Alright thanks, can I leave now?

**Carly**: Nope, because ever since the principle's office got bubble wraped entirely, they have video cameras in the School's Lobby of this place, so if I let you go now they'll think, I let you get away easily

**Sam:** Okay, so how long does it usally take to do a case

**Carly**: Around 3- 10 minutes

**Sam:** Okay then all just sit here for 3 minutes

**Carly :** Alright

_Sam starts to eat her corndog_

_One awkward minute of Carly staring at Sam eating her corndog later…_

**Carly:** So how's your day been?

Sam: Horrible

_Carly concernedly replies_

**Carly**: Why?

**Sam:** I'm at school obviously

**Carly:** Oh, right

**Sam:** So how has your dad been?

**Carly:** Still in the Military

**Sam:** I meant to say day…..lol jokes

**Carly:** Well my day…Well just a little while ago, I had to deal with someone who brought their cat to school, and there cat ate all the bacon from the Teacher's lab.

**Sam: **That was me!

**Carly:** You don't have a cat?

**Sam:** I meant it was me who ate the bacon!

**Carly:** Oh why did they think it was the cat then?

**Sam: **probably cause I bit into it like a cat

**Carly:** That Oh! Your lucky they didn't find out it was you, or eles you have to pay 14$ for new bacon

**Sam:** Haha

**Carly:** Well 3 minutes is up you can go now

_Sam leaves the room_

**Carly:** Bye!


	5. The Case of the Shirtless

Principal for the Day

As Sam left the room Carly got up and went to the folder it said….

After finishing The Case of Stolen Cake, do The Case of The Shirtless.

Carly knowing what case to do went to the shelf to look for the specialized folder for the upcoming case. She looked though the shelves, finally finding The Case of the Shirtless. She began to read the case…..

The Case of the Shirtless

Gibby Gibison didn't wear a shirt yesterday or today, talk to him and ask him why he didn't wear a shirt and see if he ha, a reason for this inappropriate behavior, tell him the importance of wearing a shirt.

Carly stopped reading, for a moment and thought about what the importance of wearing a shirt could possibly is? As Carly realize she was wasting time, she went back to reading the case….

If he has a good reason for not wearing a shirt give him less dentations, but however even if his reason is good, still give him dentations, also tell him that it is his responsibility to wear a shirt at school, but remember it is your job to listen and decided how many dentations he will be receiving, keep in mind this is not the first time he has done this HOORID behavior.

Carly finished reading the case, and then went to the loud speaker and said " Gibby Gibson come to the principal's office!".

_2 minutes later Gibby who was wearing no shirt walked into the principle's office_

_Gibby sits down_

**Gibby:** I know why I'm here…..

**Carly: **Before you ask NO I will not let you get away with no dentations

_Gibby swore that she had just read his mind_

**Gibby: **Are you seriously still mad that I did that little prank on you….?

**Carly:** LITTLE! MY HAIR WAS GREEN FOR A WEEK!

**Gibby: **At least I did it in the summer so you didn't have to go to school like that!

**Carly: **I HAD SCRUBBED MY HAIR FOR 5 HOURS TO GET IT OUT!

**Gibby: **Fine you do have a small point-

_Carly cuts Gibby off_

**Carly: **SMALL! SMALL!

**Gibby: **Okay fine you have a point!

**Carly: Now let's get to the point**

**Carly: Why didn't wear a shirt yesterday?**

**Gibby: Cause I was late for school and didn't want to miss the bus! Also in the school handbook it says nothing about having to wear a shirt to school!**

**Carly: If the school handbook didn't say to shower, would you still?**

**Gibby: Know that's just gross**

**Carly: Wait let me get this straight…YOU READ THE DUMB OLD STUDENT HANDBOOK!?**

**Gibby: Maybe….**

**Carly: Well I'll inform the principle to add that to the handbook, because some people are just straight out dumb!**

**Gibby: HEY!**

**Carly: Anyway, how many times have you done this?**

**Gibby: Six**

**Carly: How many times have you got in trouble for this?**

**Gibby: Two**

**Carly: How many dentations did you get the last time?**

**Gibby: Three**

**Carly: Okay I'll give you 1 week and two dentations**

**Gibby: WHAT?  
Carly: I still don't forget things like…him useless mean pranks…**

_Gibby walks out of the room_


	6. The Case of The Bagged Rapper

The Case of The Run Away Rapper

After Carly finshed doing The Case of the Shirtless she went to find the folder that would tell her to do the next case. She found the folder that would tell her to do the next case. It read...

After doing The Case of the Shirtless do The Case of The Run Away Rapper.

Carly knowing what case to do, went to the shelf with the cases on it, and looked for the case labeled The Case of the Run Away Rapper. After she found the case, she grabed it from the shel::f and put it on the table and began to read the case.

There has been a student in our school, that has been running around the halls during class break rapping, this student was also wearing a paper bag on (his or her) head, so their identy remains a secret. But here are some me people who i think it is.

Waltor Willam

Sam Pucket

Gibby Gibison

Sarah Ash

Interviwe these people and try to find out who it is. If you interview all these people and have endience it was none of these people, then go to the next case and tell the other principle the news.

_When Carly finshed reading the case she went to the loud speaker to accounce._

**Carly: **Sam Pucket come to the a!

_2 minutes_ _later Sam walked into the office and to_ok a seat.

**Sam: **Why am i here?

**Carly: ** I was wondering if you were the kid who ran around rapping with a paper bag on their head

**Sam: **Suprising it wasn't me for once, but i do knew who did it

**Carly: **Who?

**Sam: ** Walter Willam thats who!

**Carlyi: **Is Waltor the one, who reviwed ICarly as the cheezyest worst webshow ever?

**Sam: **Yes...that jerk

**Carly: **Well this will be fun... you can stay as a wittness

**Sam: **Sher thing pal

_Carly gets up and goes to the annoucer_

_**Carly: **__"WALTER WILLAM COME TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!"_

**Sam: **Well this should be good

**Carly**: Agreed

_2 minutes of umpatient waiting later_

**Sam: **Where is he!

**Carly: **Just wait...impatient often kills quickly...

**Sam: **What the fudge does that mean!

**Carly: **I seriosly don't know...

_Waltor walks into the room_

**Carly&Sam: Hello Waltor**

_**They both say mysteriously...**_

**Sam: **Lets get to the chase, we all know that your the one who runs around the school with their horrible outdated rapping, with dumb paper bag on thier head.

**Waltor: **But it wasn't me!

**Sam's POV**

" Oh really" i say. Haha he doesnt know i got video of him taking off the paper bag! I reach into my purse and pull out my phone, i get it to the video and hand it to Willam.

I watched Willam watch the whole video with Carly laughing behind him.

**Willam: **Fine you got me!

**Carly: **So how about a month of Saturday and Friday dentaintions? Sounds like enough to you Sam?

**Sam: **Indeeed

**Carly: **Now get out!


	7. The Case of The Food Fight

_Sorry for not updateing for a while, apparently working on 3 fanfics at once isn't a good idea... Also i thank my friend Scourge627 for giving me the idea to write this chapter_

The Case of The Food Fight

Willam walked out of the room quite angry, then Sam left too, because she had to go Social Studies early to prank her teacher by on screwing the bolt in her chair...

Carly went back to folder, that would tell what folder she would need. She went to the table and opened the folder, it read...

After finshing The Case Of The Bagged Rapper do The Case of The Food Fight

Carly knowing what case to do next wen to the huge shelf that had a the cases on it, she pulled out the one that was labeled The Case of The Food Fight. She hold the folder in her hand, and opened it and it saided...

The Case of the Food Fight

At lunch yesterday Gibby started rolling on the table, and someone started throwing food at him, causeing a huge food fight. Interview Gibby and ask him why he did why he did, and give him dentaitions for it, also ask him if he knows who started the food fight, if he knows interview that person to. If he dosen't know interview these people to find out who did it.

Sam Pucket

Sarah Ash

If these people didn't do it ask the people at Gibby's table if tey knew who did it, since we don't know who was at Gibby's table yesterday, ask him when he comes down to the office.

Carly was frustrated about the angony about her begin absent yesterday, she would of really enjoyed that food fight...

_Carly went to the annoucer and said "Gibby Gibson come down to the office!"_

_Carly waited a minute and then Gibby walked into the office and sat down_

**Gibby: **This is the 2nd time i came to the office today, and half of the day isn't even over!

**Carly: **Won't be the last either...anyway why did you start rolling in the middle of the :

**Gibby: **Cause i was bored...

**Carly: **Okay, since i'm planning to get revenge on you later for putting the green dye in my shampoo, i'll let you get away with it.

**Gibby: **Thanks...wait what?  
**Carly: **Anyway...Do you know who started the food fight?

**Gibby: **Sam of course

**Carly: **I can't say i'm suprised at all, well you can leave

**Gibby: **Good cause i promised Sam i help her unscrew the chair, to prank the teacher

_Gibby left the room_

Carly got out of her chair and went to the annoucer and said " Sam Pucket come to the principle office!"

_Lets skip 4 minutes, I SAID DON_'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS!

Carly was waiting for a while waiting for Sam, and then Sam finally walked the room.

_They both sat down _

**Sam: **Sorry i took so long i was busy unscrewing the teacher's chair

**Carly: **Well you'll probly be back here tomorrow

**Sam: **Yep anyway why am i here?

**Carly: **Because of the food fight you started yesterday, i can't belive you had a food fight without me!

**Sam: **I'm sorry it was so tempting to throw my pizza at Gibby, i couldn't help it! But some time next week we can have other one

**Carly: **Great, well i guess you can go now

**Sam: **Thanks bye

**Author's note: I appoligize for the lack of humor in the chapter, i also appoligize for taking FOREVER to update, because of this i will update this Tuesday for sher, and it will have more humor in it.**


	8. The Case of The Bucket of Ketchup

The Case of The Bucket of Ketchup

After Sam left the room, Carly got up to see whae the next case was. She went to the folder on the desk, and opened it said

**After finshing The Case of The Food Fight, Do The Case of The Slime**

Carly knowing what case to do next went to the shelf full of cases, and took down the one that said The Case of The Slime. arly took it out and opened it and it read...

**The Case of The Bucket of Ketchup**

**Yesterday during the afterschool presentation for the one of the teachers. During this presentation, when one of the teachers were of stage someone wearing a ninja suit, they poured a giant pucket of ketchup on the teacher. We don't know whoit is, but we think its one of these ptheople**

**Sarah Ash**

**Katie Ash**

**Gibby Gibison**

**Sam Pucket**

**Frank Wells**

A second after Carly finshed reading this, the accouncements came on " SAM PUCKET GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IDDEMENTLY!"

_Sam walks into the room_

**Carly: **What happend?

**Sam:** Apparently the teacher found out it wasme who unscrewed the chair

**Carly**: Oh, are you the person who poured the ketchup on the teacher?

**Sam: **No?

**Carly: **Well someone poured a bucket of ketchup on one of the teachers yesterday, were you there?

**Sam:** Since when have I went to one of the extra credit perensations

**Carly: **I know right? Thier so retarded, well I have to interview Sarah Ash now

**Sam: **Well bye

_Sam left the room_

_Carly goes to the loud speaker _

_**Carly: Sarah Ash come to the principle's office now!**_

_1 minute later Sarah walks in the room_

**Carly: **Did pour the bucket of ketchup on the teacher, yesterday at the after school meeting?

_Sarah began to get nervous_

**Sarah: **Well yeah! But it wasn't my idea!

**Carly**: I don't care who's idea it was! Now why did you do this?

**Sarah: **My sister Katie paid me to

**Carly**: And why did she do this?

**Sarah: **I don't know, why don't you ask her

_Said Sarah in a slightly rude voice, but Carly barely noticed_

**Carly: **Well i'll ingore that question for now, well anyway you will be reciving a dentation Monday, Tuesday, Wendsday and Thursaday for one month, i'd give you Friday too, but the Friday dentations are all taken up

**Sarah: **But what about the dentations i got for punching Frank?

**Carly: **You'll make those up, after you finsh all these dentations. Now you can leave

_Sarah leaves the room very angrily_

_Carly call down Katie Ash to the office_

_**Carly: **__Sarah Ash come to the principle's office!_

_Katie Ash walks in and takes a seat_

**Katie: **Why am i here?

**Carly: **It it know that you paid Sarah, to pour ketchup on the teacher

Katie: Oh, but i didn't think she would listen!

Carly: It is a rule in this school, that you can't use peer presure, and because of that you will get Monday, Tuesday, Wensaday, and Thursday dentations for 2 weeks. Now get out!

Sarah leaves the room

Authors Note: I'm having a contest, who ever is the 25th reviewer will get to choose 1 or 2 ICarly characters, will be in the next chapter, or whatever chapter i'm at when i hit 25 reviews


End file.
